


Play Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was this what people thought of you? Did they just consider you to be some play thing to use at their pleasure and leave in the dust? Feferi only used you to feed her lusus, Vriska only used you because you needed a “punishment”. How long would it be until the others come after you, too?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weak

You couldn't believe Vriska was taking her influence from her ancestor this far.

You knew where she was coming from. You looked up to your ancestor with a great admiration. You based your wardrobe, actions, even interests on what he would’ve liked. You and her had even FLARPED based on your ancestors, for fucks sake. You both took your ancestry very, very seriously.

But for her to take on her ancestor’s drinking habit? That was overboard and you both knew it. You stumbled upon her on your way back to your respite block. She had called you over, her voice light and giggly, completely unlike her.

“H-hey, fish- hic! Fishstick… breath? Whatever the fuck, get over here!” she slurred out, an uneasy grin on her face.

You slowly approached, hesitant as you asked, “V-vris? W-what the hell happened to you?”

“What the fu- hic- does that mean? I just had a few shots like she did…” she said, glancing at the bottle in her hand and the empty ones on the table.

Your eyes followed hers and- holy shit. She had already downed four bottles, and the one she was on was the fifth. You groaned and snatched the bottle from her.

“W-who the fuck is ‘her'?” you snarled.

“Hey!” She grabbed for the bottle, but fell out of her chair and to the ground with a thud. She groaned and glared at you, “My ancestor… I've got f-five down, I need three more. Haha, get it, eight?”

You got it, but you didn't like it. Instead of giving her the bottle, you let it slip to the ground. It shattered and you shrugged. “Whoops.”

Her airy expression quickly turned to shock, which developed into rage. She got up with a swiftness you wouldn't never have expected out of the intoxicated girl and pinned you against the wall. You let out a strangled gasp of surprise as she tugged on your scarf.

“Listen here breathsticks-” Close enough. “You really wanna fuck with me? Fine, then you'll get the punishment,” she hissed out.

“W-wha-” you were cut off when you felt her hand on your fly and- oh god. She wasn't… she couldn't…

“V-vris, stop, t-this ain't funny,” you said, trembling now.

“You think this is a fucking game, Ampora?” she growled.

“I'm fuckin’ serious, stop!” you called out before she dipped a hand into your pants.

“Come on,” is all she said, “we both know you'll enjoy this even more than I will.”

…

All you could feel was an overwhelming disgust. Whether it was for what you just went through or with yourself, you didn't know. All you knew was that you had to get this damn cobalt material out of your nook, and… then what? Who would even believe you? Who would even care enough to help?

You dragged yourself up from your position on the ground. Legs spread open, bulge still pressed into your sheathe, pants and shirt practically torn off. Fucking disgraceful. You grabbed the tattered remains of your clothes and drudged to the ablution trap, hoping to whatever deity was possible that no one would see you in this weakened state.

You shoved your clothes into the wash bin and started up a shower. Warm water washed over your body as you tried to clean up. You were desperately trying to get the gross, disgusting feeling out from you. It seemed like her harsh and cold touches were imprinted on and in your skin and it was impossible to wash away. You didn't even notice you were clawing into your skin until you saw violet blood flowing into the drain.

You soon decided that you were too tired to continue and turned off the shower. Wrapping yourself in a blanket, you ran back to your respite block. Your hips were sore and tired; just a grim reminder of the horror you had endured. You barely had to strength to climb into your recuperacoon without breaking into shaking sobs.

Your hair was hanging in your face as you pulled your knees to your chest, letting yourself sob freely in the privacy of your own block; but it didn’t feel private. You doubted anything would anymore. Was this what people thought of you? Did they just consider you to be some play thing to use at their pleasure and leave in the dust? Feferi only used you to feed her lusus, Vriska only used you because you needed a “punishment”. How long would it be until the others come after you, too?

You didn’t want to think about it. You didn’t want to think about anything. All you wanted to do was sleep for eternity and never have to face… her again. Maybe you could just stay in here until you starved to death and your body could rot here for a few weeks. It’s not like anyone would be looking for you, anyways.


	2. Leave Him Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit longer than the other one, sorry about that! the ending is kind of sloppy too, so i might fix that up later. enjoy for now though!

Where the fuck was that miserable excuse for a highblood? You hadn’t seen him last night since he had left to go to his block as the sun rose. Or, would’ve rose, if you weren’t on that fucking meteor. Seadwellers didn’t need as much sleep as, say, you, so you knew he never slept in this late. He was always in the library, or on his make-shift computer, or making  _ some  _ kind of effort to show he was up and about. You hadn’t even seen him that night.

The thought had only just passed through your mind when you felt a tap at your shoulder. You turned and saw Gamzee, his hair a tangled and wet mess with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. His normally goofy grin was replaced with an almost scared frown, and that’s when you knew something was wrong.

“Gamzee, what the fu-” you started before being cut off.

“Uh, brother, is there supposed to be motherfucking blood in the showers?” he asked, and he barely got the word “showers” out before you had started to sprint towards them.

You could hear him hurrying after you and trying to explain what happened, but you only caught snippets of it in your panic. Gamzee had went to take a shower, but found some blood staining the floor; the part that made you stop and look at him was when he said the words “it looked like Eridan’s”.

“Are you fucking sure that was Eridan?” you asked, but there was a shakiness to your voice.

“The only other blood it could be is mine, and I’m motherfucking sure I didn’t all up and get a cut in the shower. It was too light, anyways,” he confirmed, shrugging as if nothing was wrong.

You growled and ran into the showers, looking around frantically. You soon spotted the bright purple blood staining the tub. It was exactly the shade of the clothes Eridan wore so proudly, while Gamzee’s was much, much darker. There was no way it was Gamzee.

You pushed past the highblood, yelling frantically for Feferi. If anyone knew where Eridan was, it was probably Feferi. Or you, but that was obviously out of the question. You found her talking to Aradia and you ran up to her, your voice quick and almost hysterical.

“Where the fuck is Eridan?” you said quickly, and the two trolls looked between one another.

“Eridan? I can’t remember seeing him lately,” Aradia answered.

“I ha-fin seen him. What’s wrong?” Feferi asked.

“I don’t know! I haven’t seen him and just… come on.” You waved at Aradia and took Feferi by the arm, running off.

You filled her in as you tried to find the seadweller. Apparently the last person who saw him was you, which was very concerning. But you couldn’t find Vriska, either…

You both ended up at his block, bursting in. You opened your mouth to call out his name before you saw him, and that shut both of you up.

Eridan was sitting in his recuperacoon, just… sitting there. His glasses were gone so it was obvious he wasn’t looking at anything in particular, and his hair was unnaturally messy. That wasn’t the only thing that disturbed you. He looked utterly and completely worn down, like nothing could help him move from that spot. It looked like he was a statue, placed there to be looked at for eternity. How long had he even been there?

Feferi moved before you did, running over to Eridan. She climbed up onto the coon and tried to reach out for the other seadweller, but he flinched away from her touch with the most pitiful whimper you had ever heard.

You made your way closer to him, much more slow and careful than Feferi. You sat down next to the coon as his eyes fixed onto the ground. You had never remembered a time where Eridan was this pitiful and vulnerable, and the thought saddened you. What could have happened to cause this?

“Eridan,” you said, your voice the most gentle you could manage, “what happened?”

“Get out," he croaked out, his voice soft and fragile. Just those few words hurt to hear. Eridan Ampora was not weak, was not scared, would not let himself be seen like this... so what the hell could have happened to him?

“Eridan fucking Ampora, tell me what happened right fucking now,” you hissed out, and seeing the way he flinched, you forced yourself to soften your voice, “Please.”

“I don't…” he sighed out, his voice monotone except for the slight, painful shakiness of his voice. “I don't want to.”

“What the everloving fuck do you mean you don’t want to?”

“I can’t, I didn’t, I’m sorry…” he gasped out, this grand and mighty seadweller reduced to his pathetic, whimpering being. 

“Erifin, are you-” Feferi started.

“I already know-w w-what you’re gonna say, an’ don’t ev-ven bother. Does it look like I’m fuckin’ okay? You’ve never seemed to care anyway,” Eridan snapped at Feferi, but as he saw her expression change, he tried to shrink away into the coon again.

“What?! I’ve always cared about you!” Feferi insisted. “I just want you to be okay!”

“Sorry,” Eridan muttered.

At this, you stomped your way over, a scowl on your face. “Eridan, you do  _ not  _ say sorry, I know that. You don’t say sorry to  _ anyone _ , even if you really fucking mean it, and you especially do not say it over  _ this _ . What the fuck is wrong with you?”

He didn’t respond for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, he only just rolled over in his coon, facing away from both of them. “I’m sorry.”

Karkat was starting to get pissed, and tried to climb on the recuperacoon before Feferi stopped him. She hopped off of it herself and pulled Karkat away from the whimpering seadweller.

“Karkat, just don’t. Pushing him doesn’t help. Just leave him alone.” Feferi said, but her voice sported a nervous edge to it.

“Leave him alone? LEAVE HIM ALONE?  _ Fuck  _ no, I’m not leaving him alone! That may be how you deal with him, but that doesn’t mean it’s the right fucking way. You can leave, but I’m not leaving him here to fucking rot,” Karkat shoved the fuchsia blood away as he stomped towards Eridan.

“Kar, please, just g-” Eridan started, but Karkat scoffed as he sat next to the coon.

“Eridan, I know if I leave you here you won’t ever leave this damn spot. I have to make sure you’re okay. You’re…” Karkat sighed, his voice softening. “You’re my friend, okay?”

Eridan was silent for a few moments before shaking his head. “W-why are you lyin’ to me?”

A sharp intake of breath was heard and Karkat turned back to Feferi. She slowly shook her head, and mumbled something akin to “take care of him” before leaving the room.

Karkat gave a soft nod, turning back to the seadweller in the coon. He wanted to reach out and stroke his hair, pet his fins, anything that could be a comforting gesture, but he knew that touching Eridan was the last thing he needed right now.

“I’m not lying to you,” Karkat said, a concerned frown on his face. “You’re my best friend in all of my fucked up existance, Eridan. You’ve fucked up a lot; and I mean,  _ a lot _ . But so has everyone. I wouldn’t be your friend if I didn’t think you were a good person. I believe you’re amazing and, dammit, I want to help you. Please, let me help you.”

You felt your face heat up as you suddenly realized how pale your actions were. Even though you knew he needed someone, needed a  _ moirail  _ for god's sake, it made you feel embarrassed. Trolls weren’t meant to care about each other unless they were in a quadrant; on Alternia, it was fend for yourself or die. Helping someone who wasn’t even in your quadrant, hell, a  _ mutant  _ helping a seadweller, was just plain odd. But Eridan needed someone right now, he needed someone to care for him. You wanted him help him, and wanted to show that someone cared.

“I don’t… I don’t need anyone to care for me. I’m fuckin’ fine on my own,” Eridan sighed, his eyes tearing up. “I’ve alw-ways been on my own. I’m used to it.”

“You don’t have to be. You’re not fine, anyone with a fucking brain can see that. I want to help you, but you just have to let me. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. But please, just listen to me, and let me help you.”

Eridan left them in a deafening silence for what seemed like an eternity. He wasn’t looking at you the whole time you spoke, but now, his empty gaze was settled on you. Like you weren’t even there. He slowly nodded before closing his eyes, a few tears streaming down his face.

“Alright,” he said, his voice obviously on the verge of breaking. “Thank you. Now, let me sleep. I hav-ven’t gotten rest since yesterday.”

“Okay, troll me when you wake up,” you said, slowly getting up.

He gave a slight nod before sinking into the coon, his face relaxing as he finally slept.


	3. Torture

You were terrified. Honest to god terrified of  _ Karkat _ , of all people. It’s not even the fact he was threatening, (he wasn’t, you could win in any duel with him effortlessly) or even his loud voice or hostile actions. No, it was the fact that he was blatantly lying to you. You didn’t need to fear how powerful he was when he could get under your skin and tear you apart from the inside out.

He was just getting close to you to hurt you, to use you. There was no other reason he would try to help you. It’s not even like you’ve been the most kind to him, either; you killed his friends in front of him. Your friends. Yeah, they were attacking you, but you didn’t have to  _ kill  _ them. You were sorry, the guilt haunted you every damn day, but that wouldn’t matter to Karkat. Seeing that must have really fucked him up. He should hate you, despise you, want you dead. He didn’t care about you, and you couldn’t blame him. You didn’t care about yourself, either.

After you woke up, Karkat was gone. You wanted it to be a dream. You wanted meeting Vriska yesterday to be a dream, you wanted Karkat and Feferi finding you to be a dream, you wanted Karkat swearing to help your sorry ass to be a dream. You just wanted to feel asleep and never bother to wake up again.

But as you got up from the coon, you saw that your computer glasses had a notification. Your tired arms hesitated before slowly picking them up, slipping them onto your face. You opened Trollian as you slowly sat on the edge of the coon, lethargic limbs wearing you down. The only messages you had were from Karkat, Feferi; and Vriska.

You weren’t tired now, fear spreading through your veins and running with the royal blood accompanying them. Without any hesitation, you tore off the glasses and threw them across the room, hoping they would shatter and break. They didn’t. Of course they didn’t, you alchemized them specifically to be durable to the point where they were almost unbreakable. They were still blinking with a red notification, only reminding you of the horrors that you had endured.  _ She  _ wanted to talk to you,  _ she  _ wanted to use you,  _ she  _ wanted to hurt you.

Time seemed to stop as you were left there, bare naked, wounds from clawing at your own skin present, the smallest stream of violet blood still trailing from them. You were left staring at the computer encrypted glasses, the lens bearing your symbol almost as proudly as you did. Or, as proudly as you used to. You weren’t sure it meant much anymore. Just as you got the courage to get up and check the messages, if anything to respond to Karkat, the door opened.

Karkat stepped into the room, a tired scowl on his face. As soon as his eyes settled on the situation, however, that glare softened- if only by the slightest bit. You didn’t even realize you were shaking until Karkat picked his way through the messy room, old maps, books, and even a few shitty wands covering the floor. He knelt in front of you, blocking your few of those horrendous glasses.

“Eridan, what the fuck happened?” he asked, his voice tainted with his normal loud, demanding tone.

You slowly shook your hand, holding onto the edge of the coon as you pulled yourself up. “Nothin’ happened. G-got it? Fuckin’ nothin’.”

“I’m trying to help you, Jackass,” Karkat growled, standing in front of you. “You’re obviously bothered by some bullshit. I don’t even know what the fuck go-”

He cut off as his gaze settled on the cuts littering your arms. His hand darted out and he grabbed it, drawing a yelp from you. His grip on your arm got softer, and he muttered a quick apology before looking over the purple covered gashes. His look turned into… something you’ve never seen. Sadness. He never  _ let  _ himself be sad, he was about as stubborn as you when it came to showing people emotion. You’ve never seen such pure, genuine sadness on his face. It broke your heart to see it, and the guilt that ran through your veins at knowing you were the one who caused this didn’t help your current situation.

“Eridan,” he muttered. “Please tell me what happened.”

“I…” your voice rang out, broken and cracking. “I-I can’t say. I’m s-sorry.”

“At least tell me why your damn glasses are across the room.”

You didn’t speak for a few moments. Shaking and naked, you had only felt so vulnerable once in your life. You tried to run the situation through your head a few times, again and again. You just woke up, you were safe in your block, Karkat was here. Vriska… Vriska had messaged you. You knew she was cruel, but this was far past that. It was barbaric, it was torture, it was…

A punishment.

As soon as those words ran through your head you fucking lost it. Everything that you had been holding in since the day before, since the game had started, since forever spilled over the broken walls you had set up. Tears flew freely as you weakly tried to pull your arm away from Karkat, trying to curl up on yourself. Sobs racked your pathetic, damaged body as you tried to scoot back into the coon, away from Karkat, away from everything.

The way Karkat was looking at you was the worst part. It was a look of pity. You wanted to scream and yell at him to stop it, stop looking at you like that, stop  _ caring about you _ ; but the worst part was that you knew you needed it. You needed someone to pity you and care for you and help you. And you felt utterly pathetic for it.

Karkat slowly moved away from you, his hand out uncertainly in front of him. You could only mutter the words “I’m sorry” over and over as he went and grabbed… something. You couldn’t tell what it was through the tears on your face. You couldn’t even climb back into your coon through your panic; it was as if you couldn’t breath. You suddenly felt something heavy and warm laid on you, and you panicked for a moment. You wiped your tears away to see it was just a blanket, and looked up to see the bulky figure of Karkat sit down on a nearby chair with a book in hand.

You calmed down enough to curl up in the blanket, a careful eye still trained on Karkat. He opened the book slowly, and you saw it was an old history book. Karkat cleared his throat as he started to read.

“Orphaner Dualscar was one of the…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last chapter! I've been really stressed for a long time and I just feel bad for coming back with such a short chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!


	4. Loyalty

You honestly hadn’t expected that plan to work. You were about to panic from not knowing what to do, but you knew that was the last thing Eridan needed right then. Then you thought of history. Eridan liked history, right? Especially with his ancestor. You vaguely remember Eridan proudly showing off his collection of books and even documentaries he had collected about the old man, even if there was just a slight mention of him. You have never considered you may actually need any of that one day, but here you were, reading out repetitive praises of the violet blooded orphaner while Eridan looked at you like you were all hope left in the world.

Just as soon as you got him to calm down, you felt your crab watch vibrate. Eridan’s eyes shot to the watch around your wrist as you raised your arm, booting up Trollian. Sollux was trolling you? Now? He was never even awake at this time, nevertheless willing to talk about anything. But here he was, messaging you, frantically as well. You opened up his chat.

TA: KK.

TA: KK ii 2wear two god iif you don’t an2wer me ii’m gonna 2hiit iin your block.

TA: thii2 ii2 iimportant a22wiipe.

TA: well here ii go.

TA: hope you liike 2hiit in your coon.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK, SOLLUX?

TA: oh there you are.

TA: look, ii normally wouldn’t even fuckiing bother wiith thii2 but ii know you’re one of the only people who can 2tand eriidan for more than fiive 2econd2.

CG: STOP WITH THIS OMINOUS BULLSHIT AND TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG.

TA: fiine, fiine.

TA: vriiska 2ay2 that eriidan fucked her whiile 2he wa2 drunk.

CG: WHAT??

CG: THAT. THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE.

TA: well that’2 what 2he 2aiid.

TA: 2he 2aiid 2he woke up wiith hii2 materiial on her bulge.

TA: but ii don’t beliieve a word of iit.

CG: WHY NOT?

TA: fiir2t off iit2 vrii2ka.

TA: ED’2 a piiece of 2hiit but he’2 not that bad.

TA: her 2tory keep2 changiing two.

TA: one 2econd 2he 2ay2 2he drank on her own then 2he 2ay2 ED drugged her.

TA: then 2he 2ay2 that 2he can’t remember jack 2hiit from the niight before then 2he 2ay2 2he wa2 2creamiing the whole tiime for hiim two 2top.

TA: whiich ii2 al2o bull2hiit 2iince where 2he got drunk wa2n’t exactly priivate.

TA: 2omeone 2hould have ea2iily heard her.

TA: but ii al2o don’t ju2t wanna a22ume the ba2tard ii2 innocent iif he really diid hurt her.

CG: SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING ME?

TA: why do you thiink, iidiiot?

TA: a2k hiim.

TA: ii would tell FF two do iit but 2he wouldn’t even bother.

TA: 2he’d ju2t 2ay he diidn’t do iit wiithout checkiing.

TA: 2o you gotta.

CG: UGH, FINE. BUT I DOUBT HE WOULD FUCKING DO THAT.

TA: 2ure, KK.

TA: ju2t go a2k hiim.

You didn’t even bother responding before closing the conversation with a dramatic groan. Eridan raised an eyebrow at you, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. “Huh?”

“What the fuck happened to you?” you asked.

Eridan tensed up, clearing his throat as his voice started to waver again. “I don’t w-wanna talk about i-”

“Eridan fishfuck Ampora, tell me right now,” you didn’t even sound confident as you spoke. You hated pushing him, but it seemed you had to right now. “Vriska is saying you… had sex with her while she was piss ass drunk.”

Eridan’s eyes widened as he sputtered, shaking his head violently. “No, no, that’s not it at all! She… she made me have sex w-with her, I fuckin’ sw-wear. I w-was tryin’ to get her t-to her block a-and she… s-she…”

You held a hand up as he started shaking, heading over to sit next to him. He curled up into a ball, hiding his face from you. You didn’t have to see his face to know he was crying; the trembling and sniffling told enough. You awkwardly papped Eridan’s shoulder, not sure how much you should do in the situation. Even that was too much apparently, guilt flowing through you as Eridan flinched away from the soft touch.

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry. It’s okay, Eridan, it’s not your fault. Vriska, just…” you looked at your crab watch, biting your lip. “She’s not even being fucking smart about it. From what Sollux sa-”

“Sol?” he said weakly, groaning as he leaned against the coon. “Sol told you? Fuckin’ great… how many people did this reach?”

“He said she was telling everyone about it. But she’s being a goddamn idiot and from what it sounds like people aren’t believing the shit she’s spewing. At least, they’re not believing it without checking or shit.”

Eridan only shrugged at this. It seemed like he had stopped crying for the most part, settling to hide his face in his arms. He was still trembling and sniffling every once in awhile, but he seemed kind of stable.

“Look, Eridan, if fucking Sollux checked up with me about this then I doubt anyone else believes her sh-” you were cut off by a muffled yell.

You both looked towards the door. You quickly got up, looking back at Eridan. “Stay there, please.”

Eridan opened his mouth to protest, but you were out the door before he could say anything. You ran through a few halls before the sounds of two voices became audible. It sounded like Vriska, and… was that Feferi?

You ran into the entertainment block to see Feferi and Vriska, screaming at each other. It was almost fucking impossible to hear what each of them were saying over both of their yelling. Vriska was glaring at Feferi, a terrifying snarl on her face. That was nothing, however, compared to Feferi.

Feferi’s fins were flared out, almost half the size of her face. Her eyes were narrowed into small slits and the yellows of her eyes were flushed a threatening red. Her teeth were bared at Vriska, her hand at her trident and looking like she was ready to kill. You had never seen Feferi this mad before; it terrified you down to your bones, and all you wanted to do was run and hide from her. You didn’t know if it was her actually being scary or an inborn fear of the higher bloods. Perhaps it was both.

“How about you stop trying to defend him, Peixes? We both know Eridan is very capable of raping me like he did,” Vriska scoffed. The way she spoke was too casual, too cocky. No wonder Sollux didn’t believe her.

“Oh my cod, you’re such an idiot! Go take a look at Eridan and tell me he’s guilty. He wouldn’t even let me get near him and he’s normally begging to just let us shake hands!” Feferi cried, trembling with pure rage.

“Um, if I may, your highness,” a rough voice said, and Equius seemed to appear out of the shadows, “Perhaps the… disgusting lower blood is right. Eridan is a bit… disturbing to most. This is not completely unlikely.”

Vriska huffed out, “I’m only one caste lower than you, asshat…” She rolled her eyes and looked at Equius, forcing a smile. “Thank you for believing me in this poor, poor time.”

“Equius!” Feferi said, glaring at him now. You saw him step back and lower his head. Was that out of respect or fear? You couldn’t tell. “You can’t say anything about disturbing! Eridan does say quillfishnable things but never like this.”

“Ugh, whatever! Equius, help me silence this asshole,” Vriska said, getting out her dice.

Equius looked at Vriska in fear, shaking his head quickly. “Wait, no, I do not wish to harm the heiress.”

“That’s an order!” Vriska yelled.

“No!” Equius cried, stepping back. “I… I don’t…”

He was cut off by a trident flying through the air, straight towards Vriska’s chest. Vriska barely had time to react before rolling her dice in the direction of the golden weapon. A flash of light blinded you for a few moments, and you barely saw Feferi’s trident make its way into its owner’s chest. Feferi stumbled back, looking at Vriska with wide eyes. She hit the floor and fuchsia blood spread out from under her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do colors for Sollux and Karkat's conversation but?? That didn't work whoops.  
> I hope you guys like it though!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi.  
So, it's certainly been a while. I haven't had motivation to write since school ended, and that was months ago. School's starting up soon and I've decided to put this story and all my current others on indefinite hiatus while I work on other stuff.  
I'm currently debating on whether to write a few stories, and I have a strawpoll here to decide which: http://www.strawpoll.me/10887581  
Until then, bye everyone!  
-James


End file.
